


We Have Sinned

by girleater (WonderWonderBats)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Nuns, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/girleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had Mary Eunice on her knees. //sister mary eunice/sister jude//</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Sinned

She had Mary Eunice down on her knees. It was like she was praying, genuflecting to the Lord, head bowed in reverence. But her habit was bunched up, every sacred inch of her skin exposed; on display. Her head was tilted back, little puffs of air escaping her lips with every touch--

“Judy,” 

It came out like a prayer, and Jude wondered if she said her name like that when she was alone. She was almost positive she did, and a brief flash of Mary Eunice alone, hand working furiously between her legs was enough to send a delightfully immoral shiver up and down her spine. The guilt would come the second the younger nun did, and Jude would strive to savor the few moments she had before it ruined her. But it would be fine, she thought, she had a pack of cigarettes in her desk drawer, and if anything that would take the edge off enough to allow her to look Mary Eunice in the face. 

“Quiet.” 

The girl was always forgetting (or ignoring) Jude’s request for absolute silence. They were in a house of worship, after all. Mary Eunice was kneeling before the crucifix in Briarcliff’s chapel, knees bruising on the rough wooden floors. She shifted, and Jude noticed the faded marks from her last caning. Oh, what a doozy that had been. Mary Eunice had cried, tears streaming down her pretty pale face that was red and blotchy from the effort of sobbing. It was beautifully sad, and Jude always felt so terribly bad about it once the deed was done. Punishments were necessary, and Mary Eunice knew that. She appreciated it, and Jude had a sneaking suspicion that she got off on it. 

“You’re still bruised,” she remarked, tapping an asscheek with her palm. Mary Eunice barely managed to stifle a yelp, and resorted to turning her head, biting down on the sleeve of her habit to muffle any sounds. She did, however nod, and Jude rewarded the acknowledgement with another love-tap. Punishment wasn’t the name of the game she was playing now. Pleasure was her goal, and hated herself for even thinking it. 

Above them, Jesus Christ stared down with sorrowful eyes. He was judging them, chastising them for their abomination, for their perversions. Certainly, she had no right whatsoever to chastise Miss Lana Banana for her love life. Because Jude’s was so much worse. Mary Eunice’s body belonged to Christ, and she was defiling it, making it no better than that of a common whore. 

“Judy, please,” she was begging now, and it never took long. A few teasing touches here and there, a kiss that ended in a bite, and a smack on her face or her ass and that was it. Jude couldn’t decide if the girl was just easy, or if she knew her that well. She hoped it was the latter, because if she ever tried to rationalize anything they did, Mary Eunice’s virtue was sacred, and Jude herself was the only living soul who could possess it. No man, or other woman (god forbid) could even come close. 

“Begging already?” 

A hint of a smirk tinged her words, and Jude chuckled cruelly. She circled Mary Eunice like a vulture, looking to devour its prey. Her fingertips ran along the small of her back, tracing circles   
‘round and ‘round the sensitive flesh. Mary Eunice whined at the touch, and resorted to biting down hard on the loose material of her habit again. The chapel was so open, and had no doors. There was no need for privacy in the house of God, and because of it, anyone could walk by and see them. They could see, and they could marvel, stare horrified, or transfixed, at the dazzlingly impure show before them. 

“I need it, Sister…” 

A whimper caught in Mary Eunice’s throat, and Jude could do nothing but let her fingertips fall between her legs. Those legs spread open further, and the wetness that coated Jude’s finger was simply divine. Watching and feeling such an innocent little creature fall from grace before her, by her hand, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Mary Eunice looked almost angelic, blonde hair falling down her shoulder and into her face, habit bunched up around her hips. So much skin was on display, and Jude licked her lips at the sight. Slowly, teasingly, even though Mary Eunice couldn’t see. 

“Need what, Mary Eunice?”

“You need me,” Jude thought, satisfaction seeping from her every pore. But she wanted to hear Mary Eunice say it. She wanted that innocent little voice to say filthy, sinful words. Because her sweet little Mary Eunice had always been the most innocent of all, and desecrating it was far too much to resist. 

Even if she loathed herself afterward. 

“I--I need…” she swallowed, struggling with the dirty syllables, “I need you...need you to...f--fuck me…” 

Jude rewarded the admission with a firm palm against the younger nun’s ass. A yelp tore from her throat and reverberated against the chapel walls, bouncing off stained glass windows of saints and the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. The Virgin Mary was up there somewhere, hiding her eyes from the debauchery occurring before the effigy of her son. 

“Please fuck me, Judy…” 

Breathless now, Mary Eunice pushed back against Jude’s hand, silently begging for a smack or a touch--anything. Always so desperate, she was and Jude couldn’t help but feel warmth spread between her thighs because of it. A nagging part of her felt it necessary to rear its ugly head, and remind her what an abomination this all was. How awful it was that she was so aroused by a woman. But she couldn’t let that stop her now, not when she had Mary Eunice pliant and willing beneath her touches. 

Fortified now, she cupped Mary Eunice’s not-so-innocent cunt, smirking at the wetness that coated her palm. Her folds were oh-so slick, coated with what only Jude could bring out of her. She spared Dr. Arden a thought, and considered scornfully how desperately he wanted to have Mary Eunice in this position. 

But he couldn’t. 

Because Mary Eunice was her’s, her favorite, the one she coddled, the one she fucked. She wondered if any of the other nuns knew it. She thought they did, with the dirty looks they shot in the younger girl’s direction whenever Jude called her name. Jude had heard them whisper scathingly in the halls when they were supposed to be doing their jobs--”Mary Eunice is so whipped!”--and she was, like an obedient little puppy that Jude had trained personally. 

Mary Eunice was a special girl, and it took all of Jude’s strenght to fight off the deep affection she had for the girl whenever they did this. Feelings were what possessed her to invite the girl over for dinner two nights a week. Feelings were what inclined her to let her spend the night. Feelings were what initiated their almost taboo embraces every night before sleep claimed them. 

Jude couldn’t afford to have feelings when her fingers were buried knuckle-deep inside Mary Eunice’s cunt. 

“Yes…” 

Mary Eunice ground down onto Jude’s palm, whimpering softly and squirming. She needed it, she was always so needy. She was like a child who never received her mother’s love. And from what Mary Eunice had let slip about her childhood home, she really never did.

“I need...I need more, Judy.” 

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it was tinged with wondrous desperation. 

“Say please,” 

Jude always made her say please; she valued manners. But Mary Eunice could never remember her manners when she was too busy dripping down her thighs. The palm she had pressed tight against her cunt was pulled back, and with a wanton hum vibrating in her throat, Jude brought her hand down on the sensitive flesh with enough force to pull a scream from her sweet little Mary’s throat. 

“Please, Judy!” 

Mary Eunice begged, panting hard, so hard that Jude feared for her lungs. She was certain they would burst from the strenuous effort. 

“Deep breaths, dear.” 

Jude reminded her, the faintest hint of a smile tugging the corners of her lips. No, she reprimanded herself, you will feel nothing. 

“Please, Judy,” Mary Eunice began, taking a deep breath as instructed, “I need you to touch me. I’m so...I’m wet, Judy…” 

“Oh, I know. You’re making quite the mess.” 

Mary Eunice moaned, and Jude hated how it was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. She’d had men, many men (and a woman or two when she was too drunk to see straight), and nothing--nothing--could hit her quite as hard as Mary Eunice’s noises. 

It disgusted her; she was a sinner every time the girl looked at her. 

Mary Eunice’s legs wobbled, threatening to give. But she knew better than to give in to the complaints. Jude heard the sharp intake of breath, and Mary Eunice eased her legs further apart, offering her an enticing view, and steadying herself in the process. 

“Good girl,” Jude murmured, rewarding Mary Eunice with a pat on the ass. 

A desperate, keening sound slipped from her lips, and Mary Eunice wriggled her bottom, a coy attempt to entice Jude to just get on with it. But she was a tease, a terrible, terrible tease. Mary Eucine knew it, and even if her movements said otherwise, she loved it. 

“I--yes...your good girl…” 

She mumbled, dazed out of her mind from arousal. It was delicious, and Jude couldn’t help but smirk wickedly when she let her fingertips brush over Mary Eunice’s tight entrance. The tightness pointed to her innocence, and Jude reveled in it whenever she was inside of her. 

“Oh! Judy, yes…fuck me, you can’t keep teasing me, I can’t take it.” 

Jude chuckled, and decided to give her favorite little girl the relief she craved. She slid one finger inside of her, slowly, gently, savoring the heat--the wetness. It made her shudder, relentless shivers running up and down her spine. Mary Eunice’s body stiffened, adjusting to the penetration. But she relaxed just as quickly as she had tensed, moaning softly and pushing back against the finger inside of her. Jude loved the eagerness, the desperation that seemed to seep from her every pore. Mary Eunice was always so eager for her, so anxious to be near her. It was the high from the validation, the thrill of being needed. Jude wondered if, in some sick, perverse way, she saw Mary Eunice as a child, the child she’d always wanted. Someone to nurture, to care for, someone who would cling to her like a lifeline. 

Mary Eunice was all that and more. So much more, and with a smile lighting up her face, Jude graciously picked up the pace. She moved faster, harder, deeper, curling her fingers and brushing the pads of them against Mary Eunice’s oh-so sensitive inner walls. She looked down, admiring the way it looked when her fingers disappeared in and out of Mary Eunice’s cunt. It forced a moan to fall from her lips, and the sound seemed to hit the girl beneath her at her very core, because she tightened hard around Jude’s fingers. 

“J-Judy...oh, god, Judy…” 

The Lord’s name being taken in vain had never sounded so delectable. 

“Are you going to come for me, Mary Eunice?” 

Jude already knows the answer to that question, but Mary Eunice just can’t stop herself from damn near screaming; 

“Yes! Yes, Judy!”

And she tightened as she said it, squirming and wriggling grinding down hard against Jude’s fingers, buried deep inside of her. Jude used her free hand to smack the girl’s ass, far too enticed by her wanton movements to resist it. She twisted her wrist, fingers curling so hard he fleetingly wonders if she’ll hurt the girl. But Mary Eunice doesn’t complain, in fact, she has to bite down on the inside of her arm (teeth digging into her habit), to stifle the scream that’s ripped from her throat. She cums hard, so hard that Jude is momentarily taken aback by the sudden gush of fluid that coats her fingers and palm, that drips delectably down Mary Eunice’s thighs.

“T-that felt so good...t-thank you so much, Judy…” 

The girl’s knees finally gave out, and she fell to the side, hitting the chapel floor haphazardly, Jude’s fingers falling out of her. The temptation to wipe them clean on Mary Eunice’s habit is strong, but then Jude remembered just how good the girl tasted. She traced her tongue over each soaked digit, in-between, and up and down her palm until she was certain she’d savored every drop. 

The guilt threatened to suffocate her. 

Jude stood up, smoothing down her habit, fussing with her hair and trying not to look like she just fucked her favorite little nun in the chapel before the crucifix. 

“You’d best be off. There’s work to do.” 

Mary Eunice stood on shaky legs, biting down anxiously on her lip as she watched Jude take a tentative step forward. Before she could think about it and realize that it is a very bad idea, Mary Eunice grabbed Jude’s arm, pulling her close and pressing her lips against hers. The kiss was messy, marred with desperation and hurry, but Jude’s eyes fell closed, and the faintest hint of a smile touched her lips.

-fin.


End file.
